


Measured

by therudestflower



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd Centric, Boyd is wonderful, Character Study, F/M, Family, Format: X Days Before/X Days After, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therudestflower/pseuds/therudestflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important moments in Boyd's life charted in days before and after the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measured

**Three days before the bite** Boyd is eating Doritos and watching Battlestar Galactica while Elisa and Maxine furiously sign how much they hate each other and somehow manage to be louder than any hearing people he had ever met. Maxine burns dinner and his grandma starts crying. Boyd wonders if Apollo would ever want to be friends with someone like him.

 **Fourteen days after the bite** he is sucking on Erica’s shoulder, while she fists his shirt. They are in her bedroom, which hasn’t changed the way her clothes have. She starts laughing because she thinks the stuffed animals might be watching them. Boyd smiles and kissed her ear.

 **Seven months before the bite** he chickens out five minutes before lacrosse tryouts start.

 **Twenty minutes after the bite** Derek asks if he needs a ride home, and Boyd gives him Mrs. Romero’s address. Derek brings him to his own house despite it, and Boyd almost regrets everything.

 **Seven months after the bite** he teaches Erica how to ice skate. They kiss on the smooth rink and she grabs his ass. It’s their first real date. They take pictures in the photo booth, and Erica lights the strip on fire when it comes out smeared by lit eyes. Afterwards Mrs. Reyes catches them on the porch and makes them hot cocoa. He is forced to listen to stories about her social justice days and opinions on their situation. He had no idea Erica had told her. When he finds Dad asleep on the couch, he wonders how she could ever burden her parents with the knowledge of what she was. It would kill his father.

 **Five years before the bite** Maxine paces the living room, out of her mind angry. White girls won’t stop touching her hair since she got it braided. It’s far from worst thing that’s happened to them since they moved to Beacon Hills, but Maxine has never been this angry before. She tells him that he needs to put his guard up. Everyone wants to take from you and they’ll hurt you if you let them. She teaches him the sign for “fuck off” and Boyd figures she knows he’d never say it out loud.

 **Three months after the bite** Isaac Lahey takes most of Erica’s leftover Xanax and tells Boyd he used to be scared of him. His body sped up system metabolizes the Xanax before he says any more.

 **Twenty two days after the bite** he gets shot. It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. When Boyd was a kid he used to picture what every form of pain felt like. Mostly he imagined heart attacks. Being shot feels like what he imagined freezing to death felt like, and he wonders how he got it so wrong.

 **Four weeks before the bite** a pounding at the back of his skull starts and Elisa tells him he probably has a brain tumor like Mom. He doesn’t say anything, and she begins hitting him with her tiny fists, and it feels like the world is making him smaller every day. There’s nothing he can do.

 **Nine hours after the bite** Maxine asks him if he’s alright. He tells her to fuck off.

 **Six years after the bite** Boyd wonders if Erica is dead. Derek is long gone. Isaac sends him fake shark teeth from Maine. He wonders why everything feels so permanent when you’re sixteen.


End file.
